


Birthday Boy

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Shiro, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, M/M, Shiro & Lance are engaged, Top Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Shiro celebrates his birthday in the best of ways with the help of his fiancé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 28th here (10:09 pm). **fight me**
> 
> Here is a little something I wrote for Shiro's birthday! It took me _forever_ to finish this, but I'm glad that I finally did!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy it~
> 
> [I do not own V:LD. All mistakes founded belong to me.]

Takashi Shirogane sighed softly as he pulled into the driveway of his one story house that he lived in with his fiancé, Lance McClain. He shut the car off and just sat there in the blissful silence, mind replaying all the events that happened today. A lot happened today from the moment he woke up until now. What else would one expect when it was there birthday?

Well, Shiro’s birthday was _actually_ the 29th, on a leap day, but since those only come every four years, he celebrates it on the 28th majority of the time.

He woke up to many birthday texts from friends and family. Some were your basic birthday wishes and others were a bit more teasing _(_ _Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be six years old?)_. Shiro replied to all of them with variations of “thank you”. It’s when he was sending the last text that he felt a stirring beside him. Setting his phone down on the nightstand that was next to him, he turned to lie on his side, head propped on his hand as he watched a mop of tousled brown hair appear from beneath the covers, followed by sleepy, half lidded eyes.

Quiet _“good morning”_ s were exchanged between the two of them as Lance leaned forward to press a chaste kiss upon Shiro’s lips, craning his neck upward. Shiro leaned down to close the space between them, drinking in Lance’s familiar taste and basking in the softness of his lips. Lance pulled back with a gentle _“happy birthday, babe”_ and a small smile that seemed to light up his whole face, despite its size. It made Shiro feel warm and tingly inside. Everything was soft and gentle about a sleepy Lance, and Shiro could never get enough.

After they got up, they spent the morning lazily—nothing really special. Lance insisted on making breakfast for the both of them, along with coffee. If Shiro tried to help, his hands were getting slapped away and glares were being thrown his way. “I’m not letting the birthday boy do work!” huffed Lance.

“But it’s not even my birthday,” countered Shiro. Lance on huffed again and continued to make breakfast.

They ate together and talked about what they had planned today. Unfortunately, Shiro had to work, much to Lance’s chagrin. The only upside was that he was a Kindergarten teacher, so, no doubt, the kids had things to bestow on him for his birthday. Shiro was quite liked in his class and the kids wouldn't miss an opportunity to shower him with affection.

After they ate, Shiro took the time to get ready for work—showering and dressing. Lance watched from their bed as he bustled about, wearing nothing but one of Shiro’s sweaters and thigh-high socks. He was quite a tempting sight—lying on his stomach with his legs in the air, crossed at the ankle. It caused Shiro to flush slightly.

“Are you sure you can't call in sick today? Get a substitute for you?” whined Lance. Shiro shook his head as he fixed the collar of his shirt.

“Not everyone has the luxuries that you do, Lance. Besides, the kids would be heartbroken, and I can't do that to them. They're my weakness,” confessed Shiro as he exited their bedroom, gathering his essentials from around the house—phone, wallet, keys, briefcase, book bag. Teachers needed a lot for lesson plans. Lance followed him around like a puppy with a pout on his face. When he finally made it to the door, he turned to receive his daily kiss goodbye.

“I'll see you when I get home, okay?”

“Get home soon.”

At work, Shiro got even more birthday wishes. The kids seemed to have planned him a party to have at lunch time. There was presents, music, cupcakes, and more. The man couldn't help but enjoy himself immensely. Everything was so thoughtful, and reminded Shiro how much his love for his students was returned. Even if their gifts were simple as pictures that depicted him with the class, or with Lance, he still felt his heart swell at each gift he received because they were _genuine_. After the party, they cleaned up and finished off the school day with smiles, hugs, and farewells. A lot of the parents also wished him a happy birthday, much to his surprise. The kids must have told their parents about it. How else would they have managed to throw him a surprise party?

Now, Shiro was climbing out of his car sluggishly. The day’s events had finally hit him and he was _tired_ . A soft smile tugged at his lips as he made his way to the front door, which had Lance standing in the frame expectantly, eager to welcome him home. He was greeted with a warm, tight hug and a gentle press of lips against his cheek, mumbling a _“welcome home”_ against his skin. He was tugged into the house right after, and was enveloped in darkness, save for the lit candles here and there. The atmosphere was very relaxing and romantic, pleasing Shiro. He was being dragged to their diner table, which was set with two plates of his favorite dinner—beef with a side of mash potatoes and asparagus—and two cups of red wine, before he knew it, so engrossed in surveying his surroundings. Like the gentleman that Shiro usually was, Lance rushed to pull out his seat so that he could sit himself down. Shiro laughed softly when Lance pushed his chair in as well before going to his own seat.

When they were both seated, they dug into their dinner. The first bite was heaven in Shiro’s mouth, and he moaned softly at the delightful flavor that exploded over his tastebuds. Lance didn’t cook often—neither of them did, but when he _did_ , Shiro always savored it. They made small talk about their day and Lance gushed over how cute Shiro’s students were when he told him about the party they threw. Soft laughter was shared and gentle smiles was exchanged as they finished up their last forkfuls of food. Lance decided that now was the best time to present Shiro with the few gifts that he bought.

What Shiro received was a new watch that he’d been eyeing, a pair of fuzzy socks (that was moreso for Lance’s, who always complained about his cold feet, benefit than his own, but he still appreciated them), and a tie. The presents were quite practical, which is what Shiro liked. Unlike his fiance, he wasn’t fond of getting things he _wanted_ , but moreso things he _needed_. Someone on the outside of their relationship might see the gifts as cheap, or not very thoughtful, but Shiro knew the truth. He smiled brightly at Lance, thanking him for his gifts. When Lance hummed in response, Shiro thought that was it. He thought that his birthday was over and he’d get ready for bed now, so he could rest up for the next day.

Apparently, Lance still had things planned.

“You can’t have a birthday without cake!” exclaimed Lance hotly, seemingly offended that Shiro would forget such a _vital_ part of birthdays.

Blinking owlishly, Shiro watched as Lance gathered their dirtied dishes. He had the urge to _at least_ offer his help, but knew he’d get shot down. As Lance made his way into their kitchen, he was ordered to go wait in their bedroom. With furrowed eyebrows, Shiro obliged, wondering what the brunet had planned. Were they going to eat the cake in their bedroom? Of course Shiro had questions, but, from previous experience, knows it’s best to just roll with whatever Lance was thinking.

Shiro was sitting on the end of their bed when Lance entered with a small cake in hand. It was a chocolate cake that was decorated with dollops of whipped cream, and strawberries on top of the whipped cream. It had his age in black lined candles, and a _‘Happy Birthday, Takashi!’_ written on top with red icing. Lance was softly singing the classic birthday song as he closed the distance between them. His singing voice was always something Shiro loved to get lost in. The brunet had a talent that Shiro wished he showed off more. By the time that Lance finished the song, he was standing in front of Shiro, presenting him the cake so he could make a wish and blow out his candles. Shiro paused before doing so, blowing hard to make sure he got both of them.

“Now, you can eat the cake,” hummed Lance as he sat the cake down next to Shiro, who was looking for utensils to eat with and plates to use. Exactly how did Lance plan for this to work without those supplies?

“Lance,” began Shiro, “what are we supposed to eat with? Or off?”

 _“You’re_ going to eat with your mouth,” explained Lance. “And off _me_.”

While Shiro was searching, Lance had taken off the comfy clothes he threw on to lounge in. By the time Shiro turned his attention to him, he was as naked as the day he was born, startling the man yet also arousing him. He watched with slightly wide eyes as Lance reached for the cake, scooping a small handful and smothering his chest with it. Locking eyes with Shiro, he sucked off the cake that got stuck on his fingers, making a show with soft moans and lots of swirling tongue. He couldn't help but be pleased when Shiro visibly swallowed before wetting his lips in… anticipation? Arousal? Most likely both.

“Lick it off,” ordered Lance calmly after removing his fingers from his mouth. Shiro didn't waste time in flattening his tongue against Lance’s caramel colored chest. The brunet hummed in appreciation as Shiro began to clean up his chest, licking off icing and moist pieces of cake. The cake was _delicious_. It was soft and melted right on Shiro’s tongue, much to his joy. Eating it off of Lance’s body made it seem that more delicious. Shiro felt like every piece he tasted was a little piece from his own personal heaven. Before he knew it, Lance’s chest was clean, yet soaked with saliva, and he was tugging Shiro up to mesh their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.

Lance didn't hesitate to push out his tongue, licking Shiro’s bottom lip as a way to ask for entrance. The man tilted his head and parted his lips, slotting their open mouths together like jigsaw pieces. His tongue mapped out Shiro’s mouth, licking over every nook and cranny. The flavor of the cake mixed with Shiro’s own unique taste made Lance moan into their kiss, tightening the grip he had in Shiro’s hair. The structured kiss became sloppy as both parties grew more aroused. Chest burning and lungs begging for air, Shiro broke their kiss, taking in shaky, labored breaths. Lance’s breathing sounded similar as he lapped at his fiancé's cherry red lips, nipping at them, before trailing soft kisses down his jawline and to his neck, where he feasted upon unmarked exposed skin.

Tugging his head back slightly, Lance mouthed at Shiro’s neck. He could only mouth so much because of Shiro’s shirt being in the way. When his lips met the fabric for the third time, a low huff of indignation escaped his mouth. He lifted himself from Shiro’s neck to work on unbuttoning his shirt, fingers moving fast down the clothing. When the last button was undone, Lance was quick to push Shiro’s shirt off of his shoulders, so that his neck and chest was fully exposed. Shiro was left to take it off all the way as Lance went back to marking up his neck.

Lance left angry red bites in his wake, enjoying the slight possessive feeling he gained from seeing them. Because of Shiro’s light complexion, the marks stood out glaringly, which pleased Lance.

The man didn't stop there. He trailed down to the top of Shiro’s chest, pressing gentle kisses and nipping here and there. With Shiro’s focus on nothing but the pleasure coursing through him and the burning feeling Lance left after every press of his lips, he completely missed how the brunet scooped some more cake in his hand. It wasn't until Lance was pulling back to smother his chest with it, that Shiro was aware, letting out a startled noise from the unexpected feeling.

“I should be able to taste some cake, too,” purred Lance. That was the only explanation Shiro received before he felt a tongue lapping away at his chest. Long strokes against his skin caused the man to squirm slightly. The sensation of being licked repeatedly was a weird one, and Shiro briefly wondered how Lance handled it. His thoughts were interrupted the moment he felt Lance’s tongue against one of his chocolate covered nipples. The first swipe had him gasping sharply, tensing underneath his fiancé.

Blue eyes locked with grey and something was conveyed. Something that had Lance grinning wolfishly before he was pressing his tongue against Shiro’s other nipple and _dragging_ upward, watching Shiro sink his teeth into his bottom lip to muffle his noises. While Lance wished Shiro to be more _open_ , he knew that the man wasn't used to being catered to. It was usually Lance being pleasured and screaming Shiro’s name, but today was a special day. And Lance was determined to tear Shiro down and build him back up into the blubbering mess that Lance was _all_ too familiar with.

Wrapping his lips around the same nipple he licked, he gave it a harsh suck, enjoying the way Shiro threw his head back and involuntarily moaned loudly before slapping a hand across his mouth. His ears were red with embarrassment and Lance couldn’t help but think just how cute his fiancé was. He gave another suck before adding his teeth and tongue into the mix. As he swirled the nub around his tongue and nipped at it, his other hand sneaked to Shiro’s unoccupied nipple, gripping it firmly between his forefinger and thumb before _tugging_ it. Shiro’s reaction was immediate. His head snapped forward to face Lance and the hand on his mouth buried itself in the brunet’s hair, gripping a handful.

 _“Lance,”_ pleaded Shiro in a way that only made Lance want to push him further. He etched Shiro’s lustful expression into his mind, taking in every detail—from the way his eyes were half lidded and pleading to how his lips were parted slightly for his heavy breathing to flow freely.

Pulling off of Shiro’s nipple, he grinned when he heard the soft, relieved sigh escape the man’s lips. He found it amusing that Shiro thought he had adhered his plea. His fiancé was in for _quite_ the surprise. Flattening his tongue against Shiro’s slightly pink chest, he began to lick the rest of the cake up. He felt the rise and fall against his tongue and moved with the motion. Soon, Shiro’s chest was clean, yet wet and he'd calm down enough to let his guards down, which is what Lance was waiting for. With both nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, he squeezed the pink nubs firmly and pulled at them. Shiro breathed out his name in a surprised tone before he was jerking his hips forward, going stiff after.

Lance had a good idea of what happened. And the dark, wet spot that appeared on his slacks only confirmed it. Shiro was curling in on himself, body flushed a nice shade of red from embarrassment.

“Wow, cumming from _just_ your nipples being played with,” teased Lance as he let his fingers fall from said victims. His words only fueled his fiancé's embarrassment and Lance couldn't help but chuckle softly. “You don't need to be embarrassed, love. It happens,” reassured Lance, pressing a chaste kiss upon Shiro’s lips. Secretly, Lance was quite proud of his handiwork, and had a lot more in store. The brunet reached for Shiro’s soaked slacks and began to undo them, slowly pulling them, and his underwear, down afterward and throwing them to wherever Shiro’s shirt was.

Gripping the limp cock, he scrunched his face up at the sticky feeling as he gave Shiro one good pump of his hand before using his mouth. He licked from base to tip, cleaning his fiancé's “mess”. Soft moans and whimpers fell into his ears as he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking harshly before taking the rest of him inside his mouth, lips stretching to accommodate. He didn't stop until his nose was buried in Shiro’s pubic hair. The man rolled his hips up into Lance’s mouth, who swallowed once, twice, around him before pulling back. A string of spit connected Lance's mouth and Shiro’s erection, which throbbed slightly. Breathing raggedly and licking his bottom lip, Lance gently tapped Shiro’s hip in a silent order to turn over, which he did.

With Shiro’s ass on display, Lance reached for his firm cheeks, spreading them to place a fleeting kiss upon his entrance. He felt Shiro shudder before leaving him alone to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. Opening the second drawer, he rummaged through it before pulling out the familiar bottle, shutting the drawer after. Making his way back to his spot behind Shiro, he smiled softly when the man scooted up on the bed, giving him space to join him. It was times like this—where words weren't spoken, but they understood—where Lance _really_ _felt_ the connection they had. Climbing onto the bed behind Shiro, he popped open the cap and squeezed a great deal onto his fingers. As he closed the bottle and tossed it to the unoccupied side of the bed, Shiro got up on his hands and knees to make it easier for Lance. The brunet warmed up the lubricant as best as he could before circling the outside of Shiro’s entrance, teasing him slightly. Just when Shiro was about to plead Lance, a finger was being pushed inside of him.

Tensing quickly before relaxing slowly, Shiro’s head hung low as Lance prepared him in the slowest manner they've ever done. He had to admit that he liked the change of pace. It had a much more romantic feeling, which went well with how their evening began. It took a while before Lance slid in a second finger next to his finger, causing Shiro to hum with pleasure. He slowly rocked back on Lance’s long fingers as he scissored them and crooked them, blunt nails gently scraping against Shiro’s insides and sending shivers crawling up his spine. A faint brush against his prostate had Shiro moaning wantonly, shifting his hips to angle Lance’s fingers, but Lance avoided his prostate after that. Shiro huffed in frustration as Lance brushed against everything else, but what he wanted— _needed_.

“I'm not letting you cum _twice_ before I can cum _once_ ,” said Lance as he added the third and final finger, thrusting all three in and out slowly. “Even if you _are_ the birthday boy.”

Shiro’s face flushed at the mention of his first orgasm, hiding in the sheets of their bed. He doesn't think Lance will ever let him live that down. Or leave his nipples alone during sex now. Lance saw the tip of Shiro’s ears go red and he leaned down to kiss them as he removed his fingers. Reaching for the bottle of lube once more, he popped it open again and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm. After closing it and tossing it again, he warmed it up before coating his throbbing erection, making sure to get every inch. With one hand guiding his cock and the other resting on Shiro’s hip, Lance shuffled forward until the head was pressed against Shiro’s entrance.

Lance was slow in entering Shiro, but also relentless. He didn't stop until his hips were flushed against his fiancé's and Shiro was mumbling about how full he felt, grinding against Lance. The brunet paused for a moment, but it was more so for himself than for Shiro. He was one thrust away from spilling inside of the man, and he didn't want it to be over that quickly. Humming softly as his thumbs traced lazy circles on Shiro’s hips, he finally pulled his hips back so only half of his length was buried before slowly pushing back in. That was the pace that Lance set—a languid and soothing one that slowly broke Shiro down as he met his thrusts. The only noises were Lance’s grunts, Shiro’s moans, and their labored breathing in between. Finally, Shiro couldn't take it anymore.

 _“Lance, Lance,”_ whimpered Shiro as he reached back for the man’s hips with his human hand, resting all of his upper body weight on his metallic hand. His fingers brushed against a slim hip before Lance was wrapping fingers around his wrist, holding his arm up and away from his hips, which had stopped thrusting and was _rocking, circling, grinding_ into him. Shiro whined softly and tried to fuck himself on Lance’s cock, but the hand still gripping his hip didn't allow him to.

“What does the birthday boy wish for, hm?” questioned Lance, much to Shiro’s embarrassment.

“To go _faster_ ,” mumbled Shiro, head hanging low. Lance heard him loud and clear, but wanted to hear him say it louder, to _beg_ for it.

“I can't hear you~”

There was a moment of silence as Lance waited for Shiro’s response, slowing his grinding until he came to a complete stop. Shiro started talking.

“I want you to go faster! _Fuck me like you mean it.”_

It wasn't what Lance had in mind, but he enjoyed it either way as he reached for Shiro’s other arm, binding them under one of his own hands behind his back as the man fell to rest on his chest.

 _“Anything for the birthday boy,”_ purred Lance as he slowly pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, knocking the wind out of his fiancé. He set a brutal pace that was _completely_ different from the start and had Shiro jerking with every thrust. Loud moans of _“yes”_ and _“so fucking good, Lance”_ with noises in between filled their bedroom, accompanied by their harsh panting. Lance shifted his hips as he continued thrusting, grinning wolfishly as Shiro muffled his shout with their sheets.

Lance's thrusts lost their rhythm and became animalistic as he aimed every thrust to Shiro’s prostate, watching the man unravel beneath him. His words became incoherent until the only thing Lance could make out was his own name being thrown here and there. Feeling Shiro tighten around him, the brunet reached a hand to Shiro’s leaking cock, wrapping his fingers around the base and effectively stopping his fiancé's approaching orgasm.

A hand clawed at his own, trying to push it off. But Lance was stubborn. He continued to thrust as hard and fast as he could into Shiro, feeling him tremble and hearing him beg brokenly.

Lance didn't last very long before he was pressing his hips flush against Shiro’s ass, burying himself balls deep as he spilled inside of him. A moan in the form of Shiro’s name fell from his lips as he rode out his orgasm, rocking slowly into Shiro. He slid out of him after another moment and collapsed on his calves, catching his breath. He gave a gentle squeeze to the throbbing cock in his hand before loosening his grip and pumping his hand once, twice—

Face buried into the sheets, Shiro shudder through his orgasm as Lance jerked him through it, feeling his fluids on his hand as they hit the sheets, too. It lasted a few seconds more than Lance's own before slowly coming to a stop. Shiro fell flat on the bed, not caring that he was playing in a puddle of his own sperm. Seeming to be out of commission, Lance climbed to his feet and shuffled to the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth, wiping himself off first before tending to his fiancé, who he made sure to clean thoroughly.

With both of them clean, he threw the washcloth into their laundry basket and got them both settled inside of the bed (on the side without any stains). They _should_ take a proper shower and change their sheets, but Lance didn't think Shiro would be able to manage all that. At least, not tonight.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” questioned Lance in a soft voice as he spooned Shiro from behind, burying his nose into his broad back and sometimes pressing kisses to the overheated skin.

“Mhm,” hummed Shiro as an affirmative. Lance smiled against the man’s back. He reached his hands out for Shiro’s, intertwining their fingers and resting their joint hands on Shiro’s stomach. “I'll make sure that your birthday is just as good. Or better.”

Giggling at the slurred words of an exhausted, the _good_ kind, Shiro, Lance replied, “I'm looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr if ya want
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Next time you see me will be for Bathtub Mermaid (hopefully)~~


End file.
